Fairy Tail: Awakening
by procrastinator's creed
Summary: Trapped in a seal for a couple hundred years and voila new, older, stronger, stranger Naruto right? right! Naruto x No one no yoai


(Time X779)

Darkness was everywhere for the longest time, before it was shattered. Twin suns lit up the world as the man roused from his sleep. The first thing he noticed was the presences in the room, or more over the lack thereof. He deduced that it had been a long time since he moved, as there was a fairly thick layer of dust that had gathered upon him. He had not moved except for his eyes as his training dictated. Closing his eyes once more he reached out with his presence, searching for anything. Anything at all, but alas he found none. He was on Tenrou Island after all; there was nothing normally here for tens of miles. Suddenly a presence that had kept it self, hidden appeared on his mental radar. Recognizing it and preparing for the worst he blurred from his resting spot in a burst of speed. Let it be known that Uzumaki Naruto was not one to break a promise or fail a mission, even if it required him to become immortal.

"And just what… do you think your doing here, Dark one?" Naruto spoke with a flat and menacing tone that he perfected while in ANBU.

"Paying my respects to a fallen… friend." Said the other person in the clearing. Also male this one was wearing all black and had the same color eyes and hair. His head stood equal to the tombstone he was cleaning off. Naruto frowned and spoke again.

"How long has it been... Zeref?"

"Since we met on the field of battle, too long. I wish we could go back. To simpler time when we did not have morals and there was just the next fight and nothing else." The man, Zeref, let his hand drop. "When killing meant you were proud of yourself and that you utterly defeated your enemy."

Both men nodded and sighed silently.

"Where will you go from here Zeref?"

"I'm going to stay here and wait for the prophecy child to kill me." Zeref raised his head and turned to face his counter part, each respectful the others power.

"I'm traveling to Fairy Tail to see if Purehito is still guild master and, if not then I will join and become the guild maters body guard, again."

"Why does the guild master of fairy tail even need a body guard?"

"Mavis-sama requested me to be her guard and I was Purehito's after that. It is only right."

Naruto blurred away heading towards where he remembered the guild was located. Meanwhile Zeref sighed and brushed some more moss off the grave of Mavis, fairy tail's first master, and his childhood friend.

Naruto stopped on a high cliff overlooking the town of Magnolia. He sighed and ran a hand through his spiky hair. He looked himself over a little bit and frowned, from what he saw his clothing was no longer in style and would attract attention, something no shinobi mage would ever want. He looked down and used a wind justu to refract the air in front of his eye. Suddenly he could see up close and studied the clothing and trends of what seemed to be the latest wizard fashion. He frowned deeper and snorted in distain.

'What a bunch of weirdoes,' he thought to him self 'does this clothing even protect them and where is the armor, it seems mages these days have forgotten what it truly means to do battle.'

Going so fast untrained civilian eyes had no hope to track him he went through a mage supply shop taking the clothing that he thought would be acceptable and what would fit him.

After he changed into more acceptable clothing, he continued to where the guild would be. He as stopped in front of the main gate of fairy tail, his eyes widened, though he quickly berated himself, 'of course they would the design… though I never would have expected this.'

And indeed the entire layout had changed since his absence. He frowned as he was caught off guard. He quickly closed his eyes and felt outward again, this time being close enough to distinguish the master without problem. Once he found the signature he tripped on his own feet, without moving.

'Who in hell let little Makarov, be the master! Have I really been gone that long?'

He leaned forward till he was standing at a 45angle and his feet dug into the ground reducing the road under foot rubble, and shot forward with the speed unmatched, and unseen to the world. He grabbed the guild master and disappeared now kneeling on the roof, in front of Makarov, who was quite startled but got over it quickly. He was a guild master after all.

"Who are you?" spoke Makarov after he got his bearings, now facing the man dressed in all black. He took a moment to look his 'kidnapper' over. The man was garbed in black boots that stopped below the knee, and black mage cargo pants tucked in to the boots. He also wore a thin metal mesh underneath a black shirt, over that he wore an unzipped jacket with multiple pockets about arm crossing level.

"I have been gone so long that you forgot me, pity… little one." Makarov looked startled and had the expression of a deer caught in the headlights of a semi-truck. In other words stunned beyond belief.

"N-No way… Naruto, you've returned!" The mage nodded once before replying.

"Mavis-sama has seen fit for me to awaken and protect fairy tail once again, I will protect you with my life, Makarov-sama." Makarov was stunned once again. This was Mavis' protector, if she saw fit to bring _him _here, he did not want to think what troubles approached them. But there was a time and a place for that and that was not now. Even still it took a while to for a coherent sentence,

"I… I see, well it looks like you may rejoin, then Naruto." Makarov smiled, though did so with apprehension, he heard stories of Naruto, and how he faced Zeref heroically on the battlefield, from Mavis-sama.

" Rejoin… Makarov-sama, you make it seem that I left the guild," Naruto spoke and showed him his unique black and orange swirl guild mark on his left shoulder, and replace his coat, " but fear not, no one will notice my presence, except if it is needed, I will fight in the dark, to protect the light." And Naruto blurred away into one of the guild's corners and was swallowed by shadow. Makarov sighed and put on a smile, as he walked back to his children.

"Ah, Master, where did you go? I was looking for you," asked a fourteen-year-old Mirajane.

"No where, just talking to an, old friend of mine!" Makarov spoke and smiled widely on the outside but, on the inside, 'I do hope this brings event, more help than trouble.' Even so as he glanced over to where he knew Naruto was sitting he could not shake the feeling of apprehension.

(Time skip X781)

"Are you sure about this Gildarts-kun? I mean, going on 100-year missions would be extremely difficult, even for me."

"Yes, I am quite sure and I will be leaving for it soon."

"Sigh, nothing I say will change your mind, will it?"

"No, master."

"Fine, have it your way, however there is one thing I will do in order to keep you safe."

Gildarts blinked in surprise and curiosity got the best of him.

"Ho, what would that be?"

"Naruto come here."

Suddenly another human was in the room, the master's private office, with them. He wore all black, just as he did when he came back to fairy tail. He was still; his kneeling position was resolute, his fist pressing against the hard wood floor. "This is Naruto, he is this guild's protector since the time of Mavis, he will be going with you on your mission." Makarov spoke with a voice that said 'do not disagree, or you will not be going'

Gildarts while still a little cautious of the kneeling man now, acknowledged as Naruto, he was intrigued, this was the legendary Naruto, The SS-class mage. This was another that held his rank, there were very few that got to his level. As such he did not have a sparring partner as often as he would have liked, but that seemed to have been solved. At the very least he would not be bored during the getting there part of the mission.

"I… see, well, we will be leaving soon, within the hour in fact, will you be coming Naruto?"

With just a nod of the head both SS-class mages left the guild building and unto a new level of mission, a One-Hundred-Year-Mission, one that had not been completed in one hundred years since it's application. Not one mage had yet to return alive from the mission, in one hundred years, Makarov hoped that they would be able to complete it. The mission sounded so simple on paper, however it was almost impossible, it even scared Makarov, one of the ten wizard-saints.

(Time Skip X784)

"Ma-a-a-an! It's been such a long time being away from the guild!" Naruto spoke as he and Gildarts neared the outskirts of Magnolia. Gildarts looked over to Naruto, who had both of his hands resting behind his head, Gildarts still could not get over the fact that once Naruto got out of business mode he acted like the age he looked like an eighteen year old. Gildarts shook his head and smiled.

"I'm glad we're coming back so early, I wonder what we missed. Hmm, I hope nothing's changed."

Naruto looked at Gildarts weirdly, but grimaced and looked down.

"If something happened it would be my fault because," and that as far as he got before he got a _Crash _powered fist to the back of the head. Not an unusual occurrence, but that did not make it any less painful. "Bastard! Tch!" Naruto looked away from Gildarts scrutinizing gaze and focused on the road.

"You have to learn to stop blaming your self for every wrong doing in the world you could not prevent," Gildarts spoke as if to a child, and Naruto hated it, Gildarts of course thought it was hilarious he was correcting someone almost three times his age. Suddenly a loud bell was rung from fairy tail and a echoing, "Magnolia will now be entering Gildarts shift." Both mages smirked and laughed at the rising houses. The town split in half and created a huge pathway wide enough for both of them to walk side by side without hindrance. They soon reached the front of the guild, and pushed the doors open. Cheers erupted from the guild as their strongest mage returned, some contemplated his companion, but most were just happy that he returned. Blond haired girl spoke over the crowd, "So, that Gildarts, but who that next to him?"

Gildarts looked around and made a face, before stepping forward sighing.

"Gildarts, Fight Me!" spoke a boy with pink hair and the white haired man next to him yelled with wide eyes "Right, off the bat!"

Gildarts walked up to a girl with white hair and said, "Miss, I was pretty sure there was a guild named fairy tail around here…" Naruto while blending with the background sweat dropped, and shook his head. The white haired Woman spoke up "This is it. Oh, and I'm Mirajane." Naruto's and Gildarts' eyes widened considerably as they had a flash back to a scantly clad white haired girl with an evil and cock smirk before it faded and transitioned to the beautiful smiling girl before them.

"Oh! You've really changed!" and Gildarts began shouting, "And Wow, the guild is brand new!"

The blond haired woman felt the need to add in her fifty cents "He didn't notice form the outside?"

Natsu ran to the edge of the stairway and screamed to the high heavens "Gildarts!"

"Natsu! It's been a while!" Gildarts smiled in memory. Natsu took the opportunity to smirk and jump from the top of the stairs and shout,

"I told you to fight me!"

Natsu brought his fist back as Gildarts narrowed his eyes; he was never one to underestimate his opponent, no matter what. Even still his fist slammed into Natsu's chest and Gildarts spun him around multiple times until he released and slammed Natsu into the ceiling, with but a flick of his hand.

"Maybe another time." Spoke Gildarts with his eyes closed. The blond haired woman was speechless as if she could not believe that someone possessed the strength to beat Natsu. The man himself giggled where he was stuck to the ceiling and regained awareness as he spoke "I knew it! He's crazy strong!" with elation.

People began speaking again saying things like "You haven't change Pops" and "A man among Men!"

Gildarts himself spoke "There are faces I have never seen before… Things sure have changed…."

Makarov saw fit to greet the returning heroes "Gildarts! Naruto!"

"Oh, Master long time no see."

"It is good to see you in such good heath, Master"

The people murmured to themselves about who they thought the blond haired man was. Meanwhile Makarov smiled and said, "How did the Job go?"

Both men lost their smiles and, then laughed while Gildarts spoke for both of them "No good. It's impossible for the both of us."

The entire guild was shocked by the statement "you've got to be kidding' me!" "The one and only Gildarts… Failed a quest?"

'Impossible, even for fairy tail's strongest Wizard and his companion? Who's got o be strong, for even going on a quest like that.' Thought Lucy, 'what in the world is this hundred-year quest?'

As if reading her mind Erza spoke next to her "You aren't ready for a hundred year quest," She spoke simply, "Don't even consider it."

"I see. Even you both couldn't handle it?"

This time it was Naruto who spoke, "Sorry, This'll be bad for our reputation."

The guild master spoke simply "No, I'm just happy you cam back safe and sound." His eyes formed upside down U's "you're the first ones I know that's ever come back from this quest alive."

Gildarts chuckled and turned to Naruto "I wanna get some rest, so I'm heading home. Feel free to stop by, Man I'm beat… Natsu. Come to my place later. I've brought souvenirs!" Natsu laughed and grinned, as did Gildarts. "Now pardon me" as he walked towards a brick wall, he used his magic to bend and crush the matter in the wall reducing it to rubble. Naruto sighed and sat down on the stool next to his master as he tuned out the rest of the guild. Suddenly he felt a pulse and looked at Makarov. They locked eyes and he walked over, "Yes, Naruto, you felt that too."

"Yea, and I know what it is, Anima," Naruto winced, "there is nothing we can do, to guard against it, however if one grabbed hold of a dragon slayer then one could survive."

"You do it," Makarov directed at him, as he turned to survey the guild, "guide them, in Edolas, Naruto"

"I will," Naruto stood up and grabbed a Sleeping Natsu's shoulder "wish me luck." Just as the sky lit up in a brilliant display of light and the Town of Magnolia was swallowed by the spell.


End file.
